1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure rendering apparatus and a figure rendering method.
2. Description of Related Art
In classes of geometry in a junior high school, a senior high school, and the like, a problem of obtaining a locus of a specific point with the movement of a point or a line in a figure when the point or the line moves in a certain range is set as a problem.
Accordingly, a recent figure rendering apparatus is adapted to render the locus of a specific point while moving a part of a rendered figure in conformity with a certain condition from the point of view of aiding the understanding of such a problem (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-339453).
However, although the figure rendering apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-339453 enables the visual confirmation of the state of the locus to be rendered, the figure of the locus can be known only by a conjecture from a general view, and it is also impossible to judge the true or false of the conjecture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a figure rendering apparatus and figure rendering method both capable of allowing a user to recognize the content of the locus to be rendered.